This Users Group is applying for a Varian EM-390 NMR Spectrometer to replace our 15-year old and failing A-60 Spectrometer as the basic routine instrument for the bulk of routine proton spectra needed daily in our several research projects. All of these projects depend crucially on the easy and continuous availability of NMR spectra. With the present increase in user population and the increasingly unsatisfactory condition of the aged A-60, the crowding on our R-32 instrument has become severe and its intended use for more specialized purposes has been seriously vitiated. The proposed new spectrometer will also be available to a wide range of potential users, both inside and outside the University.